Partners for Life,Brothers for Real
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Oneshot sequel to 22 Jump Street and Oneshot prequel to 23 Jump Street. Jenko has an idea of him and Schmidt becoming real brothers.


**I was watching the two movies and other than The Rush Hour & Beverly Hills Cop movies,this is my # 1 buddy-cop comedy franchise. But in the 1st movie when Jenko said that thought he and Schmidt really were brothers,this came to my mind and I just had to write it. Now remember in this fic,what Captain Dickson said about going to Medical School,hasn't happened yet. So here my first 21 Jump Street Fanfic,Partners for Life,Brothers for Real. By the way I should say that this is my prequel to 23 Jump Street,which I will be writing.**

* * *

"Alright just get it over with OK?"pleaded Schmidt. Having tried to take a bullet for Jenko but failing,Jenko was gonna shoot him once in the arm just to be even.

"Don't worry buddy,it's not gonna hurt a lot."said Jenko,and he knew he was lying and smiling between his teeth.

(Jenko)One,

(Schmidt)Just graze my arm,OK. I don't want you to hit the bone.

(Jenko)Two...Three( **BANG)**

Jenko fired the gun at Schmidt,who jumped out of the way of the bullet,which ricocheted off the metal table behind Schmidt and he grazed Jenko's left arm.

"AAAAAHHH! Why am I always getting shot."Jenko shouted.

Capt. Dickson came over and looked at the two and said,"Jenko what are you doing? Stop dicking around. Congratulations you two. You managed to unf*** up the situation that you originally f****ed up."

"Thanks"Schmidt replied as Jenko was hunched over in pain of his arm.

"I wish you could unf*** my daughter,but Imma let that be the past. Now if you two sons of b****s are done messing around,my family and I are headed for Long Beach,California for the rest of Spring Break. And I guess since you and Mia are dating,you guys can come with us if you want."

The two best friends looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

 *****Holiday Inn*****

Jenko and Schmidt were in their hotel room that they shared Mia. Dickson allowed her to stay in the boy's room as long as Schmidt didn't try any funny business on her. Or Dickson would taze Schmidt's nuts and then cut'em off. His exact words.

The Dicksons said that they meet the duo at the beach,so Jenko and Schmidt were in the bathroom looking in the mirror when Jenko thought of something.

"Hey Schmidt, don't you think it's weird that we're best friends but we're not brothers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean we keep portraying brothers and we're close enough to be brothers,so why not be brothers?"

"Jenk,I still don't know what you mean,man."

"What I mean is,why don't we become brothers for real?"Jenko responded

Schmidt was in shock. His partner,his best friend of four years,wanted to be his real brother.

"You'd really want to be brothers for real?"Schmidt asked

"Yeah,man. It would be awesome. Plus if we'd have to go undercover again as brothers,it'll be easier and we won't have to lie about being related."Jenko said

"I'd f***ing love to,Jenk. But wouldn't we have to get new names?"Schmidt asked

"What?"

"Well as brothers,we'd have to have the same last name and s***. So what would we call ourselves?"

"Well what's your first name?"asked Jenko

"Morton."said Schmidt

"What?Dude no offense,but that name sucks dick." laughed Jenko

"Maybe so, but what's yours?"

"...Gregg."

"Your name's Gregg?Dude that sucks even more than mine."said Schmidt

"OK,OK,OK,I've got it. Schmidt and Jenko McQuaid."

Schmidt thought about it and decided in his head and said yes. I mean they already called each other by the last name like it was the first. So why not have the last names be the first?

"I love it,man. Oh but how are we going to become real brothers?"asked Schmidt.

"There's a courthouse about half an hour from here. We can just go there and make it legal."

"Ok let's go!"

* * *

 *****Long Beach Courthouse*****

The duo went down to the courthouse and talked to a judge in his office,to which the judge pulled out a few papers which Jenko and Schmidt had to sign half of and the judge signed the rest.

"Ok. I now legally dub you,Jenko and Schmidt McQuaid." He said.

* * *

Jenko and Schmidt walked outside the courthouse for the first time as real legal brothers.

(Schmidt)So you have anything to say,Bro?

(Jenko)Yep. Prepare for a life of being and brothers blue!

(Schmidt) You wanna high five?

(Jenko)F*** yeah,bro.

They both jumped up in the air and shared their first air-five as brothers. And from that day forward, they were Partners for Life & Brothers for Real.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of my first 21 Jump Street fic with Jenko and Schmidt as real brothers? Remember,this is a prequel to the 23 Jump Street fanfic that I'm writing,so you guys can look forward to that. Also don't forget about the HTTYD/Jump Street X-Over that I'm writing. So until then,Ninja-Boy out!**


End file.
